


Kindred Spirits

by a_quick_drink



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: Crushing on a ghost ranked as the most ridiculous thing Eddie had done in his life. He couldn't help himself, though. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. And it still wanted the charming spirit who spun scary stories every Halloween night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: [[x](http://sharingwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/149430883438/every-halloween-a-friendly-ghost-tells-scary)]

Crushing on a ghost ranked as the most ridiculous thing Eddie had done in his life. He couldn't help himself, though. He'd spent every Halloween night for as long as he could remember seated in front of the same tombstone, captivated as the ghost perched atop spun his spooky tales to the delight of all who visited him. The older Eddie got, the less he came for the stories and more as an excuse to watch the handsome man who'd died much too early.

He'd tried fighting what he knew to be an irrational interest because, really, what kind of relationship could people from two planes of existence have even if they were compatible? Not one he was sure he could be satisfied with, that was what. But the heart wanted what the heart wanted. And it still wanted the charming, floppy-haired, story-telling spirit.

A shiver rolled along his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Sorry!" a ghostly little girl in a flowered dress and pigtails chirped as she bumped against him on her way to catching up with her living family.

Eddie stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunkered down further into his coat. Because he needed another reminder of how unusual a relationship with a ghost would be.

The last orange and purple wisps of twilight surrendered to darkness. Andrew materialized in front of them, perched cross-legged on top of his tombstone. Dressed in jeans and a sheep skin lined bomber jacket he looked ready for the chilly night Eddie knew he couldn't feel. Scanning the audience, a smile lit Andrew's face. Eddie swore Andrew's eyes lingered on him a moment longer than the rest, making his stomach flip. So much for reminding himself why this was a bad idea.

* * *

Watching Andrew mingle, Eddie debated if he shouldn't also say something, like at least thank him for another entertaining Halloween night.

Before he could decide better of it, Andrew appeared in front of him, all wide-eyed and grinning like they were old friends.

"Hey, glad to see you again!" Andrew greeted. "It's nice seeing a familiar face every year. Gets kind of lonely being a ghost, you know?"

Eddie could imagine. Being among the living wasn't much different for him. "Nobody visits you?" he asked.

Of the times Eddie had stopped by while visiting his own family, he'd noticed the lack of flowers and candles at Andrew's plot. Surrounding tombstones were clean and well-kept while Andrew's was caked with dirt, the stone weathered by time. Feeling sorry for him, Eddie would bring a few extra flowers to leave, just in case he was the only one.

Andrew shrugged. "Nobody left who would. Wasn't married, no kids, and all my immediate family is dead too. Moved on," he said, indicating the final plane of existence spirits went to. Some, like Andrew, lingered between that and the living.

"Don't you want to be with them?"

"I like doing this," Andrew said with a gesture at the departing crowd. "And then there's the mystery of who keeps leaving me flowers. Doesn't seem right leaving without thanking them." Andrew winked at him.

Andrew slid off the tombstone and stood next to Eddie, staring down at the inscription. A sad smile curved his lips. "I'd just started my career at the university and could finally afford a place to call my own. I had so much to look forward to," he said wistfully. "I wasn't ready to give it up."

After a beat, Andrew walked a few steps away, pausing to look back when Eddie didn't follow. His expression had since brightened as though the somber moment before never happened. Andrew jerked his head slightly, waiting for Eddie to catch up before he continued walking.

Together, they strolled along the rows of tombstones casting long, eerie shadows in the moonlight. Any other time, Eddie wouldn't dare linger in the cemetery any longer than necessary, not because it was dangerous or creepy but because it was a sensory overload for him.

At a young age, Eddie had discovered he was what was known as a 'seer', a person who could always see and communicate with the spirits still inhabiting their world. Everyone else could only do so on Halloween when the veil between the worlds was at its weakest. It was a day of celebration and family reunions for many. For those like Eddie with no family left here, it was just another day.

"So, Eddie, I have to know--what brings you out here so often when your family's also moved on? Most don't bother after that."

Eddie stumbled on the uneven path but quickly righted himself. It was disconcerting being addressed by a man he'd never introduced himself to, though his identity was hardly a secret when the undated tombstone bearing his name was in sight of Andrew's plot. It hadn't been his choice to already have one, it was his parents' way of ensuring their children wouldn't have to worry about final plans. Some considered it morbid; he'd accepted it as practical and appreciated the gesture.

"Part habit," Eddie said, "part wanting to believe they somehow notice."

Andrew huffed a laugh. "Your mother was right about you."

"Right about-- Wait. You knew her?"

"For a little while. She was always talking about you," Andrew said, sliding his gaze to Eddie.

A blush warmed Eddie's cheeks. What had she said about him to make Andrew look at him like _that_? Eddie coughed. "Which, uh, seems unfair considering I know so little about you."

"So ask away. I've got nothing to hide."

They spent the next while covering the basics--jobs, hobbies, things Andrew missed, what he did when he wasn't here on Halloween, how he'd died--but one question stuck in Eddie's mind, and he hesitated asking until a comfortable lull fell between them.

"Were you...seeing anyone then?" Eddie asked carefully. For as much as he wanted to ask, he still had no idea what answer--if any--he hoped for.

"No." Andrew put his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at the starry sky, his voice laced with sadness. "It was too risky back then. If I'd gotten to live longer, maybe I would've eventually stopped caring and went for it anyway, but at the time, no."

The melancholy passed a moment later as Andrew's voice dropped to a husky tone that sent Eddie's pulse racing. "Now, I believe it's only fair to ask you the same."

Eddie shook his head. It was years since he'd last been in a relationship. He'd tried dating for awhile after, but no one left enough of an impression upon him that made him want more than a few weeks with them. What he needed was a break. He wouldn't turn down a good opportunity during that time, but he wasn't going to try finding someone. Just as well when no one seemed to notice him anyway. He wasn't the head-turner Andrew was, with all those easy smiles and irresistible personality.

They came to a stop in front of the cemetery's gates. Unsure what to say and not ready to leave even though he knew he should, Eddie looked at the ground and toed the grass with his boot. He wanted to spend more time with Andrew but to what end? Surely they could at least be friends. And he knew of other seers who'd had successful loving relationships with ghosts, but it took a certain kind of person he wasn't sure he could be.

For Andrew, though...

Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but cold lips pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth before he could get a word out. It took ghosts a lot of energy to solidify themselves like that. That Andrew would expend the effort for him made Eddie feel special.

"We'll have to do this again soon," Andrew said with a wink, leaving Eddie in a daze as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Andrew plopped down in front of Eddie's tombstone and considered it for a moment. How many times had he done this the past few months? It was impossible to tell when months blurred into what felt like only days to him. 

He traced the inscription with a finger, lingering on the numerals.

_1989 - 2016_

"It's still too new for you, isn't it?" Andrew murmured. "I get it. Took me awhile to adjust too. Although considering I'm still here, you'd probably argue that." He snorted at himself. Decades after his death and that was a topic he would continue avoiding like the plague.

"But you'll remember. Someday. And when you do, it'll be your turn to tell me a story."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this story, please take a moment to leave a kudos and/or comment. The support is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
